121415-Incessant-Buzzing
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 05:12 -- CC: Wasp's up? CC: Aside from CC: Shit deep in the fan CC: Fan deep in shit? AT: It is comprrised prrimarrilly of shit at this point CC: So I've been told CC: Mind giving me the lowdown? CC: Just so I have the whole story straight AT: LLilla has cllearrlly been tallking to Jack. CC: Yeah AT: This went about how you woulld expect AT: Herr being warrned against me and so on CC: Warned about what exactly? AT: Despite my prroviding nothing but evidence to the contrrarry AT: My having an irrredeemablle bllood llust. CC: I mean, you're not known for your compassion CC: But yeah, that's a bit far CC: What else did he tell her? AT: Not known forr my compassion AT: If it wasn't forr me, everry one of the humans herre woulld be dead, allong with LLilla. CC: Straying from the point AT: I coulld have easilly had a BIT lless compassion and llet them die AT: I don't KNOW what ellse he tolld herr. CC: Nothing else? AT: He gave herr gifts. CC: Aside from about Carayx, obviously? AT: Welll I harrdlly had a chance to INTERRVIEW herr. CC: What'd he give her? CC: I don't know what happened on LoGaG AT: An umbrrellla. A hairr cllip that's a crrown that's prrobablly recorrding things. AT: Some sorrt of magic, trraining with herr powerrs. CC: But I need info before I rush in to smooth this over somehow AT: Oh yes good lluck. CC: Thanks, I'll need it CC: Someone has to actually investigate her and Jack on this AT: Surre. AT: Why arre you tellling me this CC: Telling you what? AT: Yourr intent. CC: I like to keep people up to date CC: I'm a team player, didn't you know? AT: This is news to me. CC: Of course it is CC: You've been too hung up on what I've doen wrong AT: No AT: You have the worrst possiblle timing CC: Oh do I? AT: If therre was a "catch me when I'm allrready pissed off and make it worrse" awarrd I woulld hand it overr to you, no questions asked AT: Does this seem llike a good time Nyarrlla CC: Best time. Time is what I do after all. CC: Got my powers back and everything AT: Congrratullations! CC: I know what happened CC: I'm not going to spite you for it CC: I know how it feels to get blamed for hurting people through unforseen consequences CC: I'll spare you the strife AT: You werre warrned against what you did AT: So don't comparre us. CC: Hardly AT: Which consequences? AT: I'm not surre which of yourr fuckups you're tallking about. CC: All of the ones you've been blaming me for, but let's narrow in. How about when you blamed me for my own and Serios' death CC: For only being present CC: Same way you may have caused Carayx's CC: Simply being there and doing what wasp asked CC: Like I said, I'm not here to spite you AT: And I'm not herre to tallk to you. AT: You got yourr update. AT: I'm not doing smallltallk. AT: What ellse do you want. CC: If you're gonna be difficult, then nothing CC: Mite not even fix this shit you got yourself into AT: Am I not alllowed to feell grrief AT: Am I not alllowed to just not want to tallk to you CC: I waspn't CC: We don't have time for grief. Shit's gonna keep coming CC: Honestly, if I thought we did have the time, I'd give it to you AT: You have the chance, right now. AT: Grrant me bllessed quiet frrom yourr incessant buzzing. AT: What arre you trrying to do. AT: Telll me yourr goall, herre. CC: I don't even know honestly. I want to help you through this. I also want to blame you. I also want to be proactive and stop this from spiraling. CC: My goal is to touch base with you before I move on to that ol' investigation AT: This isn't going to spirrall. CC: But you're making me want to leave you to stew for a bit. AT: You arren't my moirraill. AT: I'm not stewing. CC: And I am damn glad that I'm not AT: Then stop TRRYING. CC: I'm not CC: Stop taking everything so pale CC: That's the last thing I want to do CC: Platonic support is a thing CC: It very likely may spiral if Jack decides to involve himself in this further CC: And the stewing is definitely happening CC: Not you in particular, but this whole situation AT: He's having fun pllaying it frrom wherre he is. AT: But go ahead, tallk to him. AT: Do whateverr it is you pllan to do. AT: A suggestion, though AT: Stop trrying to act llike you're in contrroll of everrything, orr that you need to be. CC: I'm not AT: I can handlle my team. CC: I just want things easier for everyone else CC: If I wanted control things would go oh so differently CC: But whatever CC: Good luck with your "team" -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 05:43 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea